Innocence Lost  A Lucky Star Fanfic
by Aislynn Amber
Summary: This story is my version of what would happen if Konata and Kagami got together.  Tsukasa and Miyuki become best friends and change - a lot. Also, some OCs are added to the story. I'm not good at explaining, so read to find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

This story is written as the girls enter their junior year of high school. Only the main characters Tsukasa, Miyuki, Kagami and Konata are staying. This fanfic is going to be about my version of what would happen if Kagami and Konata have already come out as lesbians over the summer and are now together. Tsukasa has to deal with this and everything else that happened during this 'dark summer' as she goes to high school with them and of course Miyuki is there as well... Things change, a lot, and the sweet girls we've seen before are not so sweet anymore. Especially Tsukasa and Miyuki.. beware!

(Oh my.. I'm so bad at this summary/setting stuff sorry!)

P.S. Miyuki's straight...

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. **_

_Ugh, breaks over already.. _

The girl thought as she turned off her alarm and grudgingly got out of bed. After getting up, she then walked over to the mirror and felt her hair and the new specks of metal on her ears and nose.

_Yep, they're real._ She thought as she smiled to herself bitterly. _Just like every other part of this nightmare I call a life. But they do look nice.. _

"Tsukasa! You're going to be late for school."

_No! Not again! _

During summer, the girl had gotten used to being late to wherever she went. Especially when she was dragged along to things she didn't want to go to. The basic 'things' were the events that consisted of being around Konata and her sister Kagami.

"Thanks mom!" Tsukasa said as she rushed to get ready and run out the door. It was almost time for the start of her third year of high school.

Tsukasa ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. She made it, though, and that's all that really mattered at this school. The classroom was cozy; not too big not to small. The size of a classroom that could fit 32 students in desks of two; like a lab room, but without all the scientific equipment lying around. This year Tsukasa's first period was math.

During her two previous years at high school Tsukasa had been going to a co-ed school where they wore skirts and there seemed to be an equal distribution of boys and girls. After Kagami came out though, her parents decided that they both should transfer. Not only for Kagami's sake but also to make sure Tsukasa wouldn't follow the same path.

This new school, Mie high school, was close enough to walk to, but the girls parents never considered it, because it filled with what they now called a majority of 'worthy young men'.

But all of that didn't matter, because with Kagami's transfer came Konata's transfer. So, really, there was no point in transferring, because they still had each other. For Tsukasa's sake, Miyuki transferred as well, and for that she was thankful. Though, it wasn't that much of a surprise considering the fact that they had become inseparable over summer. They were best friends, but the even closer kind, like sisters. Their summer had changed a lot.

"Hey Kanji," said Miyuki.

"Usagi," Tsukasa said, acknowledging her friend before sitting down in the seat next to her.

Over the summer the besties decided to give each other sarcastic nicknames. Miyuki being Usagi, meaning moon, even though she was clearly the more chipper one. Tsukasa was Kanji, meaning sun, even though she wasn't as sunny and enthusiastic as she used to be.

Including their nicknames and newfound closeness, the girls also spiced up their looks.

Miyuki's clothing style didn't change much. She was still the modest, classy, rich-girl with some new band t-shirts and skinny jeans added to her wardrobe. Today was her black, Tokio Hotel Tee with her favorite denim mini-skirt and black studded belt. She also had on black converse. Her change was nothing too drastic in the clothing department.

What was shocking about her was her change from 'cotton candy' pink hair to being a chocolate brown brunette. Adding to that was her very own emerald tongue ring. Being the smart one, Miyuki had convinced her mom that the piercing would help stop her cavity problems - which happened to be true. With it on, she didn't eat candy as much, because she didn't want to irritate her piercing. Miyuki was extremely happy because of that, especially because it meant less trips to the oh-so-scary dentist. She also had the typical ear piercing - two emerald studs on the bottom of her ears.

Tsukasa was a different story.

What once was a 'cutesy' style became 'goth' Her wardrobe was basically all black with small bits of red, white and different shades of gray. She also had a couple pairs of denim-blue skinny jeans. (Teen fashion trends says it all.) She hadn't lost all of her girlyness, though, because black was a color full of opportunity. For the first day of school, Tsukasa had on blue denim jeans and a lacy black tank that was pretty low cut - she blamed it on her 'lack of curves'. Her shoe choice were black knee-highed boots with two inch heels.

Like Miyuki, she dyed her hair as well. As a typical goth, her lavender hair became black. She didn't dye it that color to be goth, but she dyed it just because she loved how pale she looked with it.. it was different, but pretty. Unlike Miyuki, she had more than two kinds of piercings. She had two diamond studs on the bottom of her ears, but also two silver small hoops on the top cartilage of each ear as well. Tsukasa also had her left nostril pierced and in it a diamond stud, partially because she envied the style of some typical Indians. She didn't have to convince her parents of changing anything because they were too worried about Kagami's new love interest.

"Alright class, may I have your attention please. You can call me Mr. Shimizu," yelled the short middle-aged man in front of the class. As he spoke the man wrote 'Ebisu Shimizu' on the dry-erase white board.

The brunette and black haired girls snickered as he wrote his name down, both thinking the same thing. _His name is "God of labor and luck" ..and he did not get lucky.. _Ebisu was an ugly, weak looking guy, which made it kind of ironic. Also, the girls had an Atheist phase and came up with pretty weird things concerning that God.

After introducing himself, the bald teacher began lecturing the class about what they were going to learn over the year. "There are many kinds of Geometry..."

Tsukasa yawned, and had already gotten bored of the man already. So, she looked around the classroom to see the other students, flinching when she saw Kagami and Konata in the front row. No one else really caught her eye, until she looked at the others in the back row with her. Naturally, Miyuki choose a corner, and right next to the girls' lab desk were 3 others. One was empty. The other two contained three students.

The first person to her right was a dirty blonde male. He seemed about 5'10'' in height, way taller than her 5'1½''. The best part.. he was very attractive. In normal teenage girl terms, she'd call him 'sexy', but Tsukasa didn't really like that word. His ensemble was as full of black as hers was and she liked it. Bangs slightly covering his eyes, broad shoulders and very apparent muscles. The girl couldn't help but smile as some dirty thoughts crossed her mind. She wasn't the innocent little Tsukasa she used to be.

But her thoughts didn't last to long on the guy, because right next to him was someone just as gorgeous, but in a different way. Long luscious caramel hair and just a little shorter than the blonde. Slender and curvy in all the right ways and all that cleavage..

_Dammit I should not think about a girl that way!_ Tsukasa thought to herself, cursing under her breathe. Sadly, she couldn't get her self not to agree that the brunette was ..perfect. Like the guy, she had a black ensemble on too. A dark wash pair of Blue denim jeans, and a button up collared shirt that was a little 'too unbuttoned' on top.

The thoughts: _I will not be like Kagami_ crossed her mind.

The rest of math for Tsukasa consisted of trying to just pay attention to the guy and her failing at it.

Miyuki's thoughts during that class were on another person. That person was the guy in the desk next to the 'sexy brunette and blonde'. And in her thoughts the only words she could think were: _Damn. He's. Hot._ The guy was around 6'2" in height, and had wispy black hair with red streaks. He was the only one in the class listening to their I-pod. They were black headphones, and easy to hide because his hair wasn't that short - but it wasn't too long either.

_**Briiiiing!**_

Before the girls knew it the whole class had gone by. Tsukasa was still freaking out about her thoughts and quickly grabbed her bag. A rushed "Bye," was said to Miyuki before she practically ran out the door to her next class.

Miyuki just slowly grabbed her stuff and walked her normal pace to her next class, looking at her feet as she walked. She was pretty shy at first and didn't want to cause any attention to herself.

Since her classroom was only a couple doors down, she got their quickly, but not carefully.

Three steps into the classroom resulted into her bumping into another person and dropping all the books she carried. She didn't to put everything in her bag.

"Sorry," she whispered as she bent down to gather her things, making sure to be lady like as always, with even more care because of her skirt. But she wasn't alone in trying to pick up her assorted books, there was another bigger hand next to hers and eventually they touched when trying to grab the last item.

There were clearly sparks that both of them felt, and at the same time, they both looked up.

His startling demonic red eyes looked at her angelic bright blue ones.

"S-sorry," Miyuki said, shocked at what she felt.

He just smiled, what she would soon know as his signature mischievous smile, and winked.

And then, he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this is my 2nd Chapter in my first Fanfic! Yayyy! (yes you will realize that yours truly is a complete dork.) Anyways I'm excited that I've gotten my first review, and hopefully there will be more to come - good or bad, I'd love to hear everyone's opinions.  
My friend SexyHexyTokioHotel actually wrote most of this chapter, though the ideas were mostly from me. The character Miyuki in this fanfic is also kind of based off of her, so she wanted to right Miyuki's part.

Also, I do not own the story Lucky Star and it's characters, however, the way I portray them in this writing is of my own creation (-cough and the people they're based off of cough-)

Anyways: Now here's the chapter about the rest of Miyuki's first day of school... (Don't worry, you'll see Tsukasa's POV next time.. and it'll be long and interesting)

"Here you go miss-" said the handsome young man. His eyes were glowing with mirth and a hint of mystery.  
"S-sorry," she stuttered once more as her face flushed a deep maroon.  
The man chuckled in response.  
She thought of him as a 'man' because he seemed too mature to be considered a boy, and seemed nicer than most, though Miyuki couldn't really put her finger on why she thought that, she just did.  
Both Miyuki and him stood up and attempted to walk to an empty seat. They bumped into each other once more after heading in the same direction. They both laughed this time, him, once more a chuckle, and her, a small giggle. Miyuki began to gain more confidence when talking to him.  
"After you?" He said, as he moved to the side to let the brunette pass.  
She grinned and moved to sit down, "Thank you."  
This classroom was the same setting as the other one, the difference being that it was AP Government instead of Geometry. Again, there were enough of the lab table-like desks to fit 32 students, but this time, they would all be taken. Miyuki sat in a desk in the left corner once more.  
After letting her sit, he spoke again.  
"I never did catch you're name."  
"I'm Miyuki"  
"Ankoku-" he was going to say more, but he was cut off as someone else called him.  
"Mori and the new girl- Takara," the woman in the front of the class said as she looked down at her list of students in the class. "How about you both sit down so I can start the class."  
Ankoku was going to sit next to Miyuki, but the teacher pointed him to another seat asked student already sitting there to switch places with him.  
It was Kagami.  
Miyuki would have blushed again and would have been extremely flattered that the Ankoku Mori wanted to sit next to her, but when she saw who it was that was sitting next to her instead she paled.  
The pink haired twin of Tsukasa picked up her stuff and walked to the back, while Ankoku did the same and walked to the front.  
_ Why her?_  
That was the only thing racing across Miyuki's mind while Kagami was walked towards her, and the only thing she could think of when Kagami flashed a smile.  
_ The nerve of that- that bitch! She screamed on the inside. I Can't believe her! She Ruined Everything—Yet Again! Oh and look at that smug look on her face! Oh if I could do it without getting caught—that look, well lets just say, she wouldn't be able to see out of her eyes much less give me that 'Oh I'm the most innocent person in the world, what in Heavens is the matter with you' look… Oh she will pay. I promise you this. She WILL pay._  
"Ms. Takara, would you like to tell the class what has you so bothered" The ignorant teacher bellowed causing everyone to turn around, including an innocent Kagami, and an entranced Ankoku.  
"No, I'm terribly sorry Miss. I had not meant to cause any disturbance in class, and I especially did not mean to take over the last few minutes of it as well." She Replied with the most angelic looking features she could muster. Beside her Kagami glowered and seethed in anger as the bell went off signaling the end of yet another period.  
Now, Miyuki was never one to curse, or wish an incredibly painful vengeance on anyone, but Kagami and Konata changed that part of her. They brought out the worst in her. She was no longer lady like towards them after that past summer, nor would she ever be again.  
After receiving that smile Miyuki glared at the girl and then zoned everything out, not even caring to pay attention to the words that were being said at the front of the classroom. It was all she could do not to think about the event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day for Miyuki was spent in a flurry of anger and a little bit of gloating as well. One after one, her classes went by. After AP Government there was aquatics (they weren't even allowed in the water yet), German Three, lunch, chemistry, teacher's aid for a freshman English class and then AP Literature.  
She was glad that today was just an introductory day, because she didn't know what else to do. She was practically shaking whenever she thought about what Kagami and Konata had done.  
The only thing the brunette could think of as a distraction was Ankoku; well that and a very elaborate revenge plan that involved snakes and waffles—a lot of waffles. It helped a lot as well considering the fact that Ankoku seemed to have every single class with her - even her teachers aid job.  
She never talked to him again that day, she didn't have the courage and she didn't think that any guy, especially someone like Ankoku, would even grace her, a frumpy new kid, with his presence.  
Even during lunch, which was the only other thing she had with Tsukasa, Miyuki decided to suffer in silence, going to her comfort zone, the library, and just read the class away. She didn't even think about eating, not that she ever really did anymore anyways.  
When school was over the girl went home on the bus, put on a happy face for her family, as always, and then went to sleep. The Less They Knew The Better.

It was then she had the dream.


End file.
